Rain of Tears
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: Yugi has come to the conclusion that Yami is his replacement. Sorry, I suck at summeries! All new Ch2 Uploaded!
1. The Silent Light

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or much of anything else for the matter, except for my precious computer!!!! So don't sue me!! 

Oh, and for any that wonder, or question any facts from the series that I use (almost none, but still...) I've only seen what's been aired on the WB as of 10/27/2k2. So, if anythings wrong, it's because I picked up the facts from the WB, and other fanfiction writers!!! 

Misc Hobbit: Moo!! 

_ _

Rain of Tears 

By Emily of the Wired 

Yami let his eyes drift closed, the darkness of sleep coming to claim him after a long day of school, pretending to be Yugi's long lost older brother had been exhausting. Yugi's grandfather had been very kind in providing Yami his own room, so he wouldn't be cramped into one with Yugi. Yami sighed, and rolled over. 

'Keeping Yugi out of trouble is just so much...... trouble......' Yami thought to himself as he fell to sleep, unaware that Yugi had been listening over the mental link, about to say goodnight. 

The young hikari sucked in his breath, and curled up in bed, putting up reinforced mental shields, so he wouldn't awaken Yami with his tears as he sobbed to himself, his mind, drugged with sleep and sorrow, wrapped itself around the last words by his Yami. 

'I knew it! I'm just trouble to everyone! Yami could replace me easily, so easily........' Yugi drifted into a nightmarish sleep, images of his friends and Yami haunting him, laughing at him, taunting him..... 

  


Yami yawned, stretching his arms as he sat up in bed, a cold rain pettering against the window, and sighed. It was yet another cold, wet day in winter. And it could only get worse, as Yami smelled the scent of slightly too crisp toast. Neither he, nor Yugi's grandfather, nor even Yugi himself could master the art of making toast. For all his knowledge, Yami could not master the trick. 

'Well,' Yami shrugged to himself, quickly dressing, 'At least it doesn't smell too burnt today.' 

Yami rushed out his bedroom door, dashing downstairs to rescue the last piece of not-quite blackened bread from the toaster. Much to his surprise, Yugi was not there, munching on cereal as he usually did. In fact, there was no sign of Yugi at all in the kitchen. 

The toast darkned to black. 

//Yugi? You're going to be late for school if you don't get up.// Yami thought, annoyance hinting in his thoughts. He didn't want to have to walk to school in the downpour. 

"Good Morning Yami. I'm sorry that I was so late in getting up." Yugi whispered polietly as he walked down the stairs. Yugi's grandfather had already left for the Turtle Card Shop. 

"That's okay, Yugi, just try not to do it again. I'd hate to walk in the rain." Yami stuffed a piece of buttered toast in his mouth, grabbing his book bag. "Come on, we're going to be late." 

"Yes, Yami." Yugi said meekly, grabbing his bookbag. Yami, in his rush to catch the school bus, didn't notice Yugi leave the toast untouched. 

  


"Hey Yami, Yug!" Joey yelled from across the school yard, slapping Yami on the back. Yugi looked down at his shoe laces, suddenly finding them very interesting. No one noticed as the others strayed over, picking up a conversation. 

No one noticed as Yugi strayed away from the group, heading toward his class. 

  


//Yugi?// Yami sent out the thought, noticing with worry that his hikari has dissapeared from the group of friends. He looked around questioningly. 

"Has anyone seen Yugi?" He asked outloud, thinking maybe one of the others had seen him slip into a bathroom, or something. 

"Ah, he probably wanted to get to class early. You know Yugi, a book worm if there ever was one!" Joey joked. Yami simply nodded, accepting the answer. 

He never noticed that Yugi had never answered his mental communication back. 

  


Yugi looked around the lunchroom, finding his friends easily. Yami's hair was a tri-colored beacon across the waves of brown, blond, green, and blue. He smiled, dissmissing the depressing feeling that had been crouching in on him all day, hurrying to the table. 

"Hey you guys!" Yugi smiled, holding the tray in front of him. Joey waved, and Tia smiled, but no one bothered to clear a space for him. He struggled to keep his smile up, hiding his feelings as he wandered off, sitting alone, beneath a tree in the rain outside, his lunch ignored. He didn't care that he was drenched, or that the sneeze that he had had since yesterday was becoming more intense. 

  


"I wonder where Yugi was, he never joined us for lunch." Yami commented as the lunch bell rang, ending the eating period. 

"I saw him, but he wandered off." Tia commented, stuffing books back in her pack, waving as she rushed toward her class. Yami frowned. 

It was very much unlike Yugi to not sit with his friends at lunch. In fact, Yugi had been acting odd all day, and it was beginning to worry him slightly. 

//Yugi?// Yami thought out mentally as he reached his class. He was a grade ahead of his hikari, the knowledge he had gained over the years would have placed him far further in the school system, but that would have called unwanted atenttion to him. 

/I'm sorry Yami, but I'm in the middle of a test./ Yugi whispered back faintly, his thoughts almost too silent for Yami to pick up. Yami frowned once more, but left it at that. He didn't want to disturb Yugi during a test. 

  


Yugi stared at the board, feeling very, very guilty about lying to his Yami. He was not, in fact, in the middle of a test. He was in the middle of listening to a lecture by his teacher, and failing miserably in his attempt to concentrate on what was being said. His thoughts kept drifting back what Yami had said the night before, and the way people had acted toward him earlier that day. 

He was rapidly becoming very depressed, and his thoughts very jumbled. When the teacher called on him, he clutched his head, and informed her, very polietly, that he had a very bad headache, and asked for permission to be excused from class, to visit the nurses office. The teacher smiled, and nodded, giving him a pass. 

'Aspirin won't help this. Nothing will help this at all.' Yugi thought to himself as he trudged down the hall. 'I don't even need to be here at all. Yami is here now, the others need him, not me. He is my replacement.' Yugi choked in a sob, and rushed out the doors, running toward the park, uncaring of the chilling the rain that had already soaked him, freezing him to the bone, and the cough that had appeared after his soaking lunch hour. 

  


Yami looked up suddenly, sensing something odd with his hikari, an thoughts overwhelming the younger one's mind, confusing Yami. He looked down at his worksheet for a second, and decided that, for once, he could skip doing it, concentrating instead on contacting Yugi through their mental link. 

//Hikari? Is everything all right?// Yami thought out, searching out the younger one's mind. 

/Yes Yami. I'm fine./ Yugi answered back, his tone chilly. Yami sighed, and cleared his head, trusting Yugi's answer on fact, not sensing the impending doom that Yugi's words also carried. 

  


Yugi stared at his hand as rain dripped off his nose, shivering. He had assured his Yami that was nothing was wrong. He didn't want to upset Yami, he didn't want to cause any trouble for his other half. He didn't want to cause any trouble for anyone. 

He smiled, the chill sinking in deeper, his coughing becoming more intense, his sneezes sending shockwaves through his system. 

'It's funny, I don't even notice the cold anymore...' Yugi smiled to himself, rain plastering his hair against his head, his eyes dull with the fever that was raging through his system. He closed his eyes, and lay down on the bench, drifting into blackness. 

  


Yami sighed as he entered the Moto house. He had had to walk home in the rain because Yugi had never made an appearance, making him miss the bus. Yami wrung out his hair, his temper visibly foul, kicking off his shoes at the front entryway. 

Yugi's grandfather entered the hallway, a happy smile spread across his face. Yami glared at him, hanging his soaked jacket up. He had not thought ot bring an umbrella. 

"Well, there are fresh cookies in the kitchen!" Yugi's Grandfather said, his voice cheery. He looked around, and Yami gave him a questioning look. 

"Is there something wrong?" Yami finally asked, putting on dry socks and slippers. Yugi's grandfather just stared at Yami. 

"Where's Yugi?" the old man finally asked, opening the door, waiting for Yugi to appear around the corner. Yami sighed. 

"I thought he was here. He never showed up for the bus after school. I'll call Joey, he's probably over there." Yami's mood was now becoming more and more irritable, he had missed the bus soley because his hikari had decided to go to a friends, and forgot to mention it to him. 

  


"Hey, it's Joey!" Joey piped from the other end of the phone. Yami gritted his teeth. He was not in the mood to put up with Joey's sunshiny disposition. 

"Joey, is Yugi over there? He never came home after school." Yami said, trying to keep from snapping at the blonde. Joey failed to notice Yami's bad mood, which was probably for the better. 

"Hey, I was wondering about that. He left class, said he had a headache. Left his stuff too, never came back. I thought his grandfather had taken him home or something." Joey thought for a second. "You don't think that he's still in the nurses office, do ya?" Yami paled visibly. 

'No, hikari! To still be in there, you must be very ill indeed!' Yami slammed down the phone, grabbed his still sopping jacket, and rushed out into the storm, running toward the school, his heart thudding. 

//Hikari! Where are you, hikari!!// Yami flung his mental door open, and felt his thoughts slam into a solid barrier. If Yugi had merely been sick at school, there would be no reason for him to shut down his mental connection. Yami had a very bad feeling about this. 

  


Yugi stirred in his dreamless sleep, his breathing coming in gasps. His lungs had constricted, and he was having a hard time thinking. His eyes fluttered open as he felt Yami's mind run directly into his mental barriers. 

'Foolish Yami.....' Yugi smiled to himself, watching his hand fall of the bench in amazement, the world spinning around him as his tempature rose into dangerous ground. 

  


'Yugi! Where are you, where did you go!? What's wrong with you!?!?!?!' Yami thought to himself, running from the school, trying to keep his worried tears in check. 

Yugi had not been at school. In fact, he had never made it to the school nurse. He had simply dissapeared, and no one seemed concerned. 

Yami swore again, darkness falling upon the city, things becoming swimming images in the heavy rain. He raked his mind for any thoughts as to where Yugi where have gone, and what reason he would have had to hide from him. 

"The park!" Yami stopped, turning around, and running toward the park, his senses picking up on his precious hikari, zoning in on the little blonde as he lay on a park bench... 

Yami's heart caught in his throat as he stared at the scene. Yugi lay, unmoving, water running down his arm, and onto the ground in rivers. He was afraid, very afraid. He was afraid that Yugi was dead. 

  


"Yugi, please, look at me!" Yami tried to keep his voice under control, failing miserable as his voice cracked, tears mixing with rain as he pulled the small boy into his arms, his body very, very cold. 

"Hello... Yami..." Yugi gasped, opening his eyes, the pupils dialated. He looked up at Yami, and Yami broke out into full sobs, seeing the lack of life in Yugi's little eyes. 

"Oh, hikari!" Yami cried, standing up once more, Yugi cradled in his arms, holding the little boy tight, trying to warm him with his own warmth. 

"It's getting dark...... Grandfather will.... worry.... you're not..... home...." Yugi sighed, looking up Yami, a smile on his face. 

"Oh Yugi, what are you doing out here!? You'll catch something!" Yami sobbed, moving the soaked bangs out of his hikari's face. Yugi smiled, and broke into a coughing fit, the force racking his body, and shaking Yami's as well. Yami sat back down heavily on the bench, hugging Yugi tightly, rubbing his back, trying to help. Blood trickled down the side of Yugi's mouth, and the light in his eyes began to fade, a little at a time. 

"Sorry.. Yami... I was.... trouble... again..." Yugo sighed, trying to catch his breath. 

Yami stared at Yugi in horror, not believing the words that had come from his mouth. 

"You're not trouble, you were never trouble! Never, never!" Yami cried, the tears flowing faster than the rain now. Yugi, tried to brush them away, but his hand was too weak to reach his dear friends face. He smiled, the breath catching in his throat. 

"Bye..... Bye..... Yami......" Yugi's amethyst eyes flashed warmly one last time, and his spirit slipped from his body, leaving Yami all alone, sobbing over the empty shell that was once his best friend, a rain of tears falling around him..... 

  


Owari 

  


  


  


So, what did you think? R&R, if you would please!!! 

~EotW 

Back to the FanFiction page 


	2. The Silent Darkness

Due to popular demand, I have decided to write more to this fic. This wasn't originally planned, I'm a one-shot kinda girl, but hey, fans are fans, and I write for the fans!!! 

So, without further ado, or more boring explanations/lectures, I bring you more Yu-Gi-Oh angst!!! 

Oh, and even if this won't be uploaded in time, have a Happy Halloween everyone!!! 

~~~~~ ** Rain of Tears Part Two: the Silent Darkness **

Yami sat in the bedroom, staring at the wall, the lights on only because Yugi's grandfather had turned them on when the sun had set. Yami didn't care, Yami would never care again. His precious hikari was dead, and it was all his fault. 

"Yami, you in there?" Joey asked, standing outside the door, afraid to open it, afraid of what he might see. Yugi's grandfather had warned him that Yami was acting strange. He hadn't moved from his spot on the bed for the past week, ever since he had brought Yugi home, dead. 

Yami had insisted that the boy was just sick, that he would be fine. All Yami had to do was tuck Yugi in, dry him off, warm him up. Yugi's grandfather had been too heartbroken to try and shatter the ancient pharoh's illusion at the time. 

But now, as the old man walked into the room everyday, turned on the light, and tried to speak with Yami, he realized his mistake. Yami could not, would not admit that Yugi was dead. He would sit there, in an empty room, alone. He had not eaten, and his skin was clinging to his bones. His hair had drooped, and faded, but still Yami would not move. He would only sit, and mutter. 

Mutter to Yugi, ask for forgivness, apologize, and beg. He would beg, more than anything else in the world, that the small boy, now buried in the ground with his parents, would come back to him. 

Yami did not answer when Joey came into the room. 

"Yami, it's me, Joey. Gramps told me that you..... weren't doin so well." Joey sat down next to his friend, and noticed the dust that had settled on Yami's clothes. Yugi's grandfather had not been kidding when he had said that Yami had not moved in over a week. 

"Shhhh, you'll wake Yugi. He needs his rest, he's sick you know. He really shouldn't have been out in the rain, I shouldn't have let him go out in the rain." Yami whispered, his reality admitting that Joey was there, but no more than that. Joey felt tears slip down his cheeks, and hugged his friend, hoping that maybe it would break him out of his delusions. 

It didn't. 

"Joey, you're making too much noise. You'll wake Yugi." Yami whispered again, too weak to pry himself away from Joeys grip. Joey hiccuped a sob, and ran from the room, not bothering to hold his tears back any longer. 

One of his two best friends was dead, and the other's mind was lost because of it. Joey ran, and ran, and ran, trying to block the horrible images from his mind... 

  


"Yami, please. I know that Yugi is dead, but you must eat. It won't help Yugi if you die too." Yugi's grandfather sighed, trying to convince the ancient pharoh to take a sip of soup. Yami turned his head toward him, crimson eyes dull and lifeless. 

"Yugi's...... dead? But he's right here, sleeping? Can't you see?" Yami whispered, motioning at the Dark Magician plushie that was tucked under the covers. Yugi's grandfather shuddered, and left the room, taking the soup with him. 

"I'm sorry, Yami. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, and Yugi." Yugi's grandfather whispered, tears streaking silently down his cheeks as he made his way downstairs, away from Yami's room. 

  


"Is it true Yugi, are you really dead?" Yami whispered outloud, staring at the plushie in his arms. He could not contact the doll mentally, he could not sense his hikari, and it was tearing his soul apart. 

"Yugi, please, answer me! You have to wake up, you have to wake up!!!" Yami sobbed, burying his face in the doll, soaking it once more with his tears. 

"I miss you so much Yugi, please!" Yami sighed, laying down on the bed, drifting into a silent sleep of darkness..... 

  


Yugi's grandfather looked into the room later the next morning, and smiled sadly as he saw Yami's still form resting, clutching the Dark Magician plushie tightly in his last warm embrace..... 

  


Owari 

  


Well people, I hope this ending satisfies you!!! 

If you enjoyed it, show your appreciationg, R&R!!! 

And remember, never feed a Hobbit Cow candy corn!!! 

~EotW 


End file.
